


Truth or Truth

by 1sock2sock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Truth Serum - Freeform, but not actually??, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sock2sock/pseuds/1sock2sock
Summary: It's best friend night and Kuroo brings some suspicious new alcohol. Tsukki experiences some interesting side effects.written for the discord writing challenge prompt, "Must tell the truth."
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Matsukawa Issei/Kyoutanti Kentarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Truth or Truth

“What is your name.”

“Tsukishima Kei”

Kuroo had brought a suspicious bottle of liquor to their monthly get-togethers.

“What color is the sky.”

“Blue.”

So it was Tsukishima, Terushima, Kuroo, Hinata, Bokuto, Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Matsukawa sitting in a circle in Tsukishima and Kuroo’s living room.

“What color is your shirt.”

“Black.”

It was about halfway through the bottle when they all realized that Tsukki wasn’t drunk or his usual mean self, but incapable of telling any lies. Only the truth.

“How many fingers do you have.”

“10.”

Kuroo decided to take the lead in questioning, but it quickly got out of control.

“Your questions suck, Kuroo.” Yahaba

“OH! Have you had sex before Tsukki?!” Bokuto

“N-No.” Tsukishima

“Bokuto!” Everyone

“What? What’d I do?” Bokuto

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Matsukawa

“Yyyes.” Tsukishima

Everyone starts talking at once and thankfully they all blend together enough that he doesn’t feel compelled to answer. Until one.

“Is it anyone in here?” Kuroo

“N-yes” Tsukishima

Now everyone starts yelling and Tsukishima takes a few gulps of the burning liquor and lets his mind fuzz over. This wasn’t going to be a fun night anymore.

“Who is it!” pretty much everyone yells this out.

“Um..” Tsukishima struggles to form the required words.

“Hold on guys, it’s not gonna work that way.” Matsukawa, “Let’s try it this way.”

Tsukishima’s heart was already beating quite quickly from the alcohol and the tension, but skipped a beat and started beating a whole lot faster.   
Matsukawa starts talking again.

“Well, it can’t be Yahaba and Bokuto, or Kyoutani and I… Is it Kuroo?”

“Um, no.”

“Is it Hinata?”

“...No.”

“Then it’s gotta be me, right? Is it me?” Terushima

“...Yes.”

Silence.

The room had been getting quiet as Matsukawa asked Tsukishima the questions and by now, no one was talking or making any sort of noise. It was disconcerting to say the least, especially of this group of typically loud people.

“I-I’m uh, gonna go… Excuse me.” Tsukishima said this last bit over his shoulder to his quiet friends. He bolted to his room and locked the door.

“Huh, I never thought it’d get that far.” Kyoutani, “I thought he surely could’ve held back for that.”

There were hums of ascent. “

What happens now..?” Hinata.

“Terushima.” Kuroo

“Hmm.” He was the most shocked of the group.

“You should go talk to him.” Kuroo

“Oh, yeah. I’ll go check on him.”

Terushima gets up and knocks on Tsukishima’s door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

The door unlocks and Tsukishima steps aside to let Terushima in. He sits awkwardly on the end of the bed while Tsukishima goes back to the head of the bed and hugs his knees, resting his chin on them. He stares at Terushima, a pink flush to his cheeks, whether from embarrassment or the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed was unclear. Both would have also been a pretty good guess.

“So…?”

“Oh, yeah, um...You were telling the truth right? You do have a crush on me?”

“Yes, I do.”

…

“I, um, I also, uh, like you.”

It was Tsukishima’s turn to be surprised.

“So, do you want to go out sometime? I know a good coffee shop that’s always quiet and has really good sandwiches as well?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Join the [Discord!](https://discord.gg/GXTg9TTYrt)


End file.
